


Betrayal

by Sunshinecowger



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: Accidents, Airplane Crashes, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anger, Betrayal, Children, Confessions, Drunken Confessions, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Forgiveness, Heartache, Hope, Love, Love Confessions, Parenthood, Partner Betrayal, Resentment, Single Parents, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecowger/pseuds/Sunshinecowger
Summary: With one accident, everything Marcus Kane and Abby Griffin had ever known was destroyed.Marcus is living on his own with his daughter, Octavia, a three-year-old handful, he is a big shot in the business world, handsome, witty, and lonely.Abby still lives in the house Jake left behind as she raises her twins, Bellamy and Clarke. Three years after the accident she is running her own clinic, she is rebuilding her life one step at a time, and she needs something more than what she has.A story of friendship, loss, betrayal, and rebuilding when hope is all but gone.





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> New Fanfiction. This is not one of the old ones reposted. I will get to those at some point.
> 
> As always, please leave comments.

_The moment that would play forever in the minds of those that lost their friends and family on flight 1031 from Colorado to Los Angeles would be the moment that the news broke on social media, the news, and the updates coming in from the airline, Country Travel. There had been no survivors as the plane landed in the desert area of Nevada. It seemed as if the plane had just fallen from the sky, at least that was what new reporters spent hour after hour discussing as pictures of the dead flashed across the screen. It was devastating, while some would be at home, bored by the news coverage because of course, the crash didn't affect them, others seem to only be able to hold their chest as they collapsed to the floor as the tears flowed down their faces._

_ Whole families had died, a five-month pregnant woman and her unborn child died, a dad of three kids had died, the pilot and his wife, a stewardess had died. What had exactly gone wrong on the plane, no one quite knew. All that was known was what the reporters told them because the airline itself had said nothing in the first twenty-four hours after the crash. Family members sat shocked in front of their television screens, desperate for news of some kind. When the airline finally decided to speak, they, of course, said words that thousands had heard with every accident that had taken place in the course of the last twenty years. "We are deeply saddened by the accident that took place on Travel Country Flight 1031. At this time, there is a recovery mission to retrieve those who were on flight 1031. The Safety of our customers and our crew is the most important detail for Travel Country and we can assure you that we will do everything possible to find out what caused this tragedy. _

_For those who had lost the people that made up their lives, the words didn't help. Gone were the people that they loved, shared memories with, laughter, love, plans, hopes, dreams, and a future that they could no longer look forward to. There would have to be a new normal and when someone was hurting, a new normal is just too painful a thing to be able to fathom. They were all lost in their heartache and despair, all trying to breathe their next breath, trying desperately to take their next step when they hardly had any strength at all. _

_The waiting for the answers just dragged on. The minutes turned into hours, the hours into days, days into weeks, and weeks into months. Now it was nearly three years later and it seemed the airline just wanted the need for answers just to die down. For some people the answers no longer mattered, what mattered is that they had begun to put the pieces of their lives back together regardless of how difficult it had been. However, there were some, like Thelonious Jaha who had lost his son on the flight 1030 and refused to let it go. So, now the family and friends were to gather at a mass memorial to call the airline out for their lack of answers. _

The weather had just begun to change, the warm weather starting to cool and with it, the leaves had begun to fall and soon, orange, red, and yellow leaves would appear. Abby loved this time of year, always had and always would. The house was hers and yet, it still had trouble feeling like home from time to time. Upstairs Clarke slept in her room; Abby was sure that her chubby little hand was in her mouth as she slept on her side. A Disney Incredibles nightlight would be on in the corner. Bellamy, Clarke's twin brother would be asleep in his room across the hall. No night light for him, he was much too tough for it or so the young boy thought. Abby would sneak in each night and turn it back on. If not, she would hear her son cry on the baby monitor would alert her that he was not as tough as he appeared. The fraternal twins turned two in August. Abby had done the raising primarily alone although her mother and father helped from time to time which Abby thoroughly appreciated even if she sometimes only bathed and slept during her time alone.

The daycare was great too, run by Charmaine who had been a life long friend of Abby's Before the accident, Abby had just opened a pediatric clinic just two blocks away which also meant that she only had to work Monday through Friday and one Saturday a month. It was nice to pick up the babies by five-thirty more often than not and make dinner while they played in the playpen. Although she would never admit it, she was lonely. As she stood staring out the window, she could remember standing in this exact spot once before, back when Jake had still loved her, back when he wanted to be the father of her children. But then…life.

Now, in the standing there and looking out at the trees, she wondered if another man would ever love her. Would another man ever walk up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist as he nestled his face into the crook of her neck. Perhaps, he would tell her things that she hadn't heard in such a long time. When she thought about the idea of being with someone, the thoughts would range from excited to downright fearful. When she dated before, there weren't children involved. Now, there were two on her to keep them warm, secure, and above all else to keep them safe. The world was full of bad people and what if she had brought one of them into their lives and that person harmed them. That would be something that Abby could never forgive herself for. To be honest, there was already so much that she blamed herself for and there didn't seem like there was room for any more regrets. The problem with being so afraid was that she was sure that the responsibility of being a parent would be too much for any man to take especially when she was the mother of two-year-old twins.

Clarke was a spitfire, always ready to get into something whereas Bellamy was softer, a bit more like her where Clarke was so much like her dad, even looking nearly identical to him. Yet, it was Bellamy who was the first one up every morning, still fought naps even though he would eventually take them, and easily went to bed each night. The twins were funny and charming and could sometimes win her over with not much more than a look. There were moments where she could see herself in both of them and there were other times when she thought Jake would have been proud of his son and daughter. That was the thing that got her if she let her mind stay in the thoughts of Jake too long and right now, she felt trapped.

Would the man that she had loved with all her heart been a father to these children that he had created with her? Abby couldn't in all honestly answer that for anyone, especially to herself. She wasn't sure if she could answer that for Bellamy and Clarke. One day they would want to know all about their dad. What on earth would Abby say to them? Would she tell them about his bright smile, his blue eyes that shined, his sense of humor, his ability to create a successful company and do it from the ground up? Sometimes she wondered if it would be alright to just throw on some of their father's YouTube videos so that they can have a sense of who he was. It would still be a while before she had to face a moment that would be difficult for her. The thing with being a woman who loves a man so deeply is that there was a part of you who wondered if your anger with them had more to do with love than it had to do with hurt. Right now, Abby didn't know how to explain that inside of her mind. Sometimes It was odd to still think of a man that was no longer around, a voice she hadn't heard in nearly three years and yet, she heard him constantly in her dreams, and the worst was that the things she dreamt of him was not the Jake he turned out to be and somehow it still tore her heart out.

Abby heard Bellamy call for her and she knew without needing to see him that he was standing in his crib. Abby put her coffee up high on a shelf where her the kids would not be able to reach it and where inadvertently she would indeed misplace it. Bellamy was smiling at her, his dark eyes shining as he began to bounce up and down with his pacifier clinched tightly between as he reached out for her. He just wasn't that sturdy yet and fell back with a thud, hitting his head on the back of the crib. Abby moved quickly to him just as Bellamy let go of the pacifier to let out a scream. Carefully she let down the crib rail so that she could reach in and grab her son so that she could hold him to her after checking him to be sure that he was fine. No blood, no cuts, just tears, Bellamy was fine.

Doing what she did best with children, she simply spoke to him and sure enough, he snuggled up to his mama, his head on her chest as his mind quickly switched gears and he suddenly wanted to squirm down to grab his toy truck before he made his way back to Abby and lifted his chubby little arms out to her. With her index finger in front of her mouth at Bellamy for him to be quiet, she headed into Clarke's room to be sure that she was indeed sleeping. Grateful that Clarke was still snuggled up beneath her warm blankets, Abby carried her son down the stairs, changed him and then placed him in his high chair and gave him some juice while she cut up some fruit to give him along with some cheerios.

One of her favorite things about spending one on one time with each of her babies was to see how they reacted to things without their twin. Right now, Bellamy chattered away, becoming a bit more confident in his words over the last few weeks. She laughed when he laughed and listened intently when she noticed when his tone would change. With berries and cheerios in front of him, Abby went to find her coffee and was thrilled to locate it without getting frustrated. With a fresh cup of coffee, she sat down with Bellamy while she ate some fruit and had a fun little conversation with him where he made animal noises. These were the moments that thought that perhaps she would get through motherhood all on her own without a man by her side.

When Clarke woke up later and did the same process with her, Abby felt as if she had a bit more hope than she had when she first woke up. These were the moments that she wished that she had help in the form of a father figure for her children.

Damn the accident that busted everything that she had ever been foolish enough to believe.

\--------------------------------------------

Marcus laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling, Octavia would be up and wanting something to eat. There were moments that he couldn't quite believe that she was three, three and difficult. Well, if he were being honest, it would be that raising her on his own was difficult. When he had married Callie, they had wanted a houseful of kids while never realizing just how much they had romanticized it.

He had fallen in love with Callie quickly and in some ways, it felt like yesterday and in other ways, it felt like a lifetime ago. There were memories of her that seemed to be hidden behind sheets of cotton, where he could see her silhouette and yet, everything was so foggy. When he dreamt of her, he no longer reached for her, no longer called her name. Slowly he brought himself into a sitting position and looked out the large windows, normally the sun would have woken him up, today was not that case. The sky was dark and grey, he was sure that the skies were going to have rain falling before too long. He stretched, his dark grey boxers pulling against his waist as he did it, his back popped as it so often did during his morning stretch.

Coffee, he knew would help him, first, he grabbed a bottle of water and drank it down quite quickly, it had been a rule he made for himself back in his college days, always give his body a decent start before coffee took over. Carefully he placed the water bottle into the recycle bin so his daughter wouldn't wake up. Once Octavia was awake, it would be non-stop until she fell asleep for her nap which lately was not nearly as often as she used to. No, now the little girl with his own determined personality would try to force herself to stay awake.

It was an odd thing to love a child, they would push you to the very limits of your patience and then look up at you as if you were the only person in the world that could make them smile. Right now, Marcus wanted to lay in bed, all day if he was being honest about it. It wasn't that Marcus was a lazy man, it was that he was tired, well, his soul was tired. He didn't want to admit that he felt done and that sometimes it would just be so much easier if he didn't have to put on a suit and head to the office. It was hard running a company all day, getting off at five, or six, or seven, well, the list could go on and on. It was difficult to come home and take care of Octavia and then care for his only child during the weekends.

Normally he would take her to the zoo, the park, the swimming pool, or a small amusement park nearby, she didn't want to ride the rides, "Not yet, daddee. When I'm bigger, like on morrow." Marcus would kiss her cheek and tell her that she was bound to be bigger in no time at all, tomorrow or maybe in a few months. Either way, she would smile brightly at him. Today was a day that he wished the rain would fall and that he could be alone. That wasn't bound to happen. He heard as the coffee stopped spilling into his cup and was relieved that soon the warm liquid would heat up his insides. Marcus leaned back against the kitchen counter and looked around the kitchen, if there was something to be grateful for it was the fact that this was not the place he had lived in with his wife, well, when she was his wife. This house came a few weeks after her death, he just couldn't be in a place that he had once shared with Callie. It was too hard. So, just like that, he had packed up what only he and Octavia would need and moved into a house fifty miles away, where he was less likely to run into people he knew.

The house was charming and he loved the idea of Octavia growing up with large windows where she could see so much of the outside world even on rainy days. Secretly he hoped it would spark her creativity. Octavia had grown so much since they moved into the house, at a year old at the time of the move she had still been in a crib and it wasn't until she learned how to crawl out of it and scaring her father half to death that Marcus went out and purchased a toddler bed. He sipped his coffee as he thought back on it, how excited she had been when Marcus had told his tiny daughter that he had a surprise for her. So, there was Octavia who waddled in on itty bitty legs to her room and jumped up and down while saying "awe" again and again. Marcus had found himself leaning against her door jam and watching her. Then just like that she turned and looked at him with her mother's eye color and Callie's shape, the smile on her face reaching them as she suddenly ran to her daddy, easily he picked her up and kissed her forehead.

Marcus walked back to his room and sat on his bed, the rain had indeed started to come down, he laid down on his side and stared out the window and watched as the rain dropped into the lake not far from the house. Then just like that, he heard Octavia saying something and he knew that she was speaking to her stuffed skunk that his daughter absolutely loved.

"Daddee?"

"Good morning to you and Skunky."

Octavia let out a small giggle as she set Skunky at the end of her daddy's bed before climbing up and smiling at him, the smile, that was a bit like him too, people had told him so more than once and it made him feel proud. He noticed that she looked a bit sleepy, it was the right time to get up with her, Octavia watched as he stood up quickly.

"You know what, Octavia?"

"What?"

"Let's get you to use your new princess toilet before you lay down on daddy's bed."

It was clear that the little girl did not want to go and so, Marcus picked her up gently and carried her down the hall and into the bathroom. Once the task was finished and after he explained why it was indeed important to wash one's hands after going to the bathroom, he carried her back into his room. He was relieved to see his daughter cuddle up beneath the blankets, her arm around Skunky as she let out a yawn, this kind of luck came around for him only once in a while. With a push of a button, he turned off his lights, he turned on a children's movie that she had wanted to watch over and over for the past several weeks and then put his arm around both his daughter and her favorite stuffed toy. Octavia's breathing began to even out and Marcus smiled to himself that he would have at least another hour in bed before their day would officially have to start. He waited until she was asleep before turning off the movie and choosing to listen to the rain as it lulled him to sleep. He dreamt of that day, the accident, the new, the truth, the heartbreak, the pain, and the betrayal.

An hour later, he was showered, Octavia was dressed in grey sweats and a light pink shirt that read, "Grandma's Girl". Vera had purchased a new outfit nearly twice a month because she felt that was her right as a grandmother. In the back of the SUV was Octavia's stroller, next to him on the passenger seat was a diaper bag and sitting in the back was his daughter.

They spent the day together at the mall, allowing her to play with the other kids on the small slides that looked like dinosaurs. After he would wipe her hands with one of her baby wipes before slathering her hands with sanitizer. He bought her a cookie from the bakery inside the mall and then just so his mother wouldn't make any comments, he purchased a new outfit for his daughter along with a new rain jacket. That would at least keep her off of his back about clothes for a bit.

It was only when he arrived home that he saw Raven standing there. He unclicked the straps on Octavia's car seat as his assistant walked over to him.

"Sorry to bother you, boss."

He smiled at her as he picked Octavia up from the car seat, the small girl immediately reached for Raven who took her without hesitation.

"Hi, Princess Buttercup." Immediately Octavia squealed as she planted a wet kiss to Raven's cheek.

"Not that I mind you being here on a Saturday night but, what is going on?"

He grabbed the diaper bag and put it on his shoulder as he headed up the walkway leading to the porch.

"I don't care what you say, boss, you love when I stop by just to hang on to this sweet girl."

Once Marcus opened the door, Raven put Octavia down and moved over to the counter while Octavia took a sippy cup that her daddy was holding out to her. She took a sip and made a face up at him.

"You need water after all that playing, understand?"

She just waddled away with the sippy cup upside down as she drank her water.

His eyes cast over to Raven, "So, what is going on?"

The girl who wasn't afraid of much looked up with a face that told him she was nervous about something. Raven dug in her backpack before pulling out an envelope.

"I know how much you don't like discussing the accident but, I signed for this today, it is from the airline."

Marcus took it and read the words, _a memorial for the victims of flight 1031 to make sure that answers would be given before the fourth anniversary and would take place in two weeks._

He had one thought, was Abby going to be there?

\---------------------------------------

Abby just finished putting a load of clothes in the dryer and another in the washer when there was a knock at her front door. The kids were immediately behind her as Abby headed to the front door. She looked out of the peephole first to see a young woman standing there in a brown uniform.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Abby Griffin."

"What do you need exactly?"

"I have a letter here from Thelonious Jaha, it needs it to be signed for."

Abby opened the door when she recognized the name and faced the young woman who handed her a gadget for Abby to sign. As Abby handed back the device, the young woman handed Abby a letter. Abby read the letter once her babies were situated in their shared playpen, she took the letter to the kitchen.

One thought came to her mind, would he be there? After all this time and the pain of what took place after the accident, would Marcus Kane be there?

To be continued........


End file.
